Demon of the Night
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin is starting to discover there is more to her mate than she believed after not seeing him for a long time


"You said that had you been able to find my brother's coffin, you would have investigated the crime more fully?" he laid his fingers on the wooden lid, lightly tracing the intricate designing on it. "Will you help me investigate now"

"Inuyasha, I thought you gave this up?" Rin asked, drumming her fingers lightly on the desk edge. "To think that a few months ago you were stating how you hated him to no end and that he was horrible to you and that you wished he would just drop dead, you have your opportunity and now you regret it?"

Inuyasha sighed before he leaned forward in his seat, "Look Rin I get it okay? This is your sick way of getting back at me by being a smartass like lord icy heart himself but…" he broke off as a solid slap hit with enough force to snap his head to the side, his eyes widened before looking at Rin directly

"Don't EVER speak so of him like that in my presence Inuyasha. I respect you because you are his brother but do you honestly think it's easy for me to be apart from him for this long, hearing everyone say time and time again he is dead and knowing in my heart he is alive?" she asked, her heart breaking with every word spoken.

Inuyasha walked out the door to her office and heard the door slam shut before sobs reached his dog like ears, he had broken his promise to Sesshomaru that last day he had seen him. He swore he would take care of her and not hurt her and yet the sounds of her sobs were unmistakable. Inuyasha sighed and decided that he would believe what everyone was saying, that his brother, the cold, callous Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and CEO of Western Demo Inc was gone.

Rin stopped sobbing after several minutes, her gaze falling on the coffin that bore his name in intricate carving, She made her way to the coffin and placed her hands on it seconds before she felt electricity shoot through her body, the bond she shared with Sesshomaru flooded open and flew through her, coursing through every vein in her body.

She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and she gripped it and spun to twist his arm behind her assailant's back only to find herself pinned to the coffin, wrists pinned above her head while her eyes took in features she had not seen for several years. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered, seconds before his lips crashed onto hers, melding perfectly together.

"My Rin…" he whispered when he pulled back only to claim her lips once again, feeling the curves of her body molding sensually with his as all the years faded away, Rinfelt his grip loosen and her hands took a journey along his body, swiftly removing his robe only to find him grasping her wrists and pinning them again.

"No Rin. This is not the time and place, I know that all this time has made your needs surface, but I had to fake my death for many reasons, there is no one I can trust more than you right now Rin and this is of dire importance." He explained who his last visitor was and what had transpired between them.

"So for now Rin, only you can know I am alive. I need the guilty demon to believe I am really dead and if you can't accept that then he will know I am alive, especially if you tell the wrong person you can feel I am alive. Inuyasha has decided to believe I am dead which is why my appearance in his life is not necessary right now." Rin felt a tear spill over as she nodded in agreement.

"I will put it in the papers that recent discovery has been made of your whereabouts and that remains were found, can you make sure there are dog demon bones that resemble yours?" she asked, watching as he nodded.

"Rin, I will try to visit you more but it must be under the cover of night, in the confines of the shadows so no one knows I am alive, are you okay with that?" He asked, smirking when she nodded eagerly. Her hands resuming their traces of his body under the robe, he merely slid his hands to her waist. "Miss me did you?"

Rin felt his hands grasp her and lift her body so she was sitting on the coffin's top, her mate sensually sliding his tongue along her neck before he latched onto a spot, relishing in how her body arched into his. He slid his hands along her thighs under her skirt, pulling it up a little bit to part her thighs.

He pulled her body towards him as he ground into her heated core, watching her slowly fall apart under his gaze. He slid his hand down to swiftly undo his pants seconds before he was swelling inside of his mate finally. He groaned softly as he felt her nails rake down his back seconds before he realized she was challenging him for dominance by marking him as such. He slammed into her, relishing in the cry it tore from her as she gripped his arms tightly.

He lifted her and pressed her to the wall as his hips dropped and slammed back up into her repeatedly. Rin melded her lips to his as he swallowed her cries while he took her body to higher peaks than ever before. Rin lost her ability to focus on anything except for the burning need in her core to be sated as her mate took her many times that night.

Rin's eyes opened as the sunlight's ray sparkled through the open window, she pulled the covers with her while she sat up and bit her lip blushing at the memories of what she had done the night before. She bit her lip when she recalled her mate treating her as if she were his meal, he had pinned her legs and left her wide open for his pleasure.

She glanced at the clock before getting up to start her day before she realized she was at her office still, the covers she had on her was Sesshomaru's mokomoko and her "bed" was actually her couch, that was when she realized her mate was still there. She shook his shoulder while she glanced swiftly at the clock again, she had to get him out before he was seen, her assistant was going to come in within a half hour.

"Sesshomaru you have to wake up….." she broke off when she saw slight fangs peeking out from his lip, she lifted his lip gently and noticed that he had fangs like a Vampire. 'That's impossible…..he is a dog demon' she thought before she quickly dug through her desk drawer for a small book she used in cases of emergency and she flipped through the pages before settling on the one she sought. She set the book down and lifted her hand and aimed it at the couch.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen" she whispered swiftly, watching as the whole couch and Sesshomaru became invisible in the mirror. She sighed before she closed the book and tossed it back in her desk drawer. At least he wouldn't be seen now.

 **A/N: The spells in this will be from the show charmed and I in no way own any of the spells.**


End file.
